


Тихий час

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caring Arthur, Cuddling, Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Poor Lenny, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Снаружи льёт как из ведра, старый дом трещит под сильным ветром, а Ленни через несколько часов идти в дозор. Если он хочет хоть немного отдохнуть перед тем, как пойти наружу в ненастную погоду, ему нужно уснуть сию секунду.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Jenny Kirk/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Kudos: 2





	Тихий час

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351472) by [helvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel). 



Ленни переворачивается на постели в сотый раз. Он ударяет подушку кулаком, встряхивает её, опускает на неё голову на несколько секунд, потом прижимает её к ушам. Шум вечеринки в соседней комнате заставляет стены грохотать, но Ленни не может обвинять других за то, что они ведут себя громко. Им больше нечего делать, кроме как хорошо проводить время вместе, сидя взаперти в старом фермерском доме и ожидая, когда пройдет свирепая буря. В этом-то вся проблема. Снаружи льёт как из ведра, старый дом трещит под сильным ветром, а Ленни через несколько часов идти в дозор. Если он хочет хоть немного отдохнуть перед тем, как пойти наружу в ненастную погоду, ему нужно уснуть _сию секунду._

То же самое он говорил себе примерно час назад.

Где-то позади него в тёмной комнате – Билл, спит как младенец и храпит как медведь. Впервые в жизни Ленни хочется стать Биллом. Он снова переворачивается и зажимает уши руками. Он замедляет дыхание, вдох… выдох…

Дверь с грохотом распахивается, впуская яркий свет, шум вечеринки и очень пьяного Артура.

\- _Билл!_ \- Артур врывается в комнату с чересчур громким шепотом: - _Билл!_

Билл продолжает храпеть. Артур снова шепотом выкрикивает его имя. Незнакомая волна раздражения поднимается в груди Ленни.

\- Он спит, - рявкает Ленни, после того как Артур снова шепотом зовет Билла. Усталость делает его голос более сердитым, чем он обычно говорит с Артуром, но Артур слишком пьян, чтобы заметить это. – Чего тебе?

\- Ха! _Ленни!_ \- Артур заплетающимся шагом заходит в комнату, и пол дрожит, когда он падает на землю рядом с Ленни. Черт побери, утром будет больно, хотя Артуру все равно будет больно, если судить по тому, как от него пахнет виски. – Ленни, мой мальчик, может, ты сможешь мне помочь…

Ленни косится на него. Короткая вспышка света из главной комнаты ослепила его, и он совсем не видит Артура.

\- Помочь тебе _с чем?_

\- У тебя вазелин есть?

\- Эээ... Наверное, - Ленни хлопает рукой возле спальника в поисках сумки, и роется в ней, пока не находит банку и не вытаскивает её.

\- Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать! – Вспотевшая рука треплет Ленни по лицу, что можно с трудом принять за дружеское похлопывание, и Ленни вырывается.

\- Ладно, перестань. Просто верни его, когда закончишь, хорошо? - Он знает, в каком бедственном состоянии оказывается Артур, когда он выпьет, и как при этом его вещи начинают бесследно исчезать. – Мне он нужен для того, чтобы смазывать револьвер, в такую погоду он действует лучше, чем оружейное масло.

Артур хихикает:

\- _Мне_ он нужен для другого.

Ленни этот тон совсем не нравится.

\- Что… что ты собираешься делать?

После глухого: «Хмм» и звука почёсывания щетинистого подбородка, Артур говорит:

\- Тебе сейчас сколько, девятнадцать?

\- … ага.

\- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Прежде чем Ленни успевает задуматься об этом, в его мыслях возникает лицо Дженни – её сияющие глаза, милая улыбка и длинные тёмные волосы.

\- Ну, не знаю… Наверное. Да.

\- Ты Чарльза Смита знаешь?

Перемена темы сбивает его с толку, но в конце концов, Артур здорово пьян, и Ленни не ждёт от него логики.

\- Конечно, я его знаю, Артур, он ездит с нами уже несколько месяцев.

\- Как думаешь, я ему нравлюсь?

\- Я думаю… - Что за чёрт? Хотелось бы Ленни увидеть лицо Артура, чтобы понять, вдруг это какая-то шутка. Это уже не секрет, что Артур и Чарльз ездят на охоту вместе чаще, чем это на самом деле нужно, так что он даже не представляет, с чего бы Артуру вздумалось размышлять о чувствах Чарльза к нему именно сейчас.

\- Ну… да? Ты наверняка ему нравишься.

\- Ты так думаешь?

Ленни не так уж много знает о Чарльзе, кроме того что он хороший охотник, играет на губной гармошке, и чертовски пугает любого, кто встанет у него на пути на работе. Однако есть что-то знакомое в тихой задумчивости Чарльза, в его общем образе жизни, что заставляет Ленни думать, что они с Артуром нашли какое-то понимание или тихое утешение друг в друге.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Ленни. - должно быть, ты нравишься ему не меньше, чем он тебе, а?

\- Много лет назад, - начинает Артур, и Ленни уверен, что их разговор вот-вот пойдет в другом направлении, - ты, наверное, ещё и не родился, у меня был день рождения, и Датч купил мне девушку на ночь.

Ленни стонет:

\- Я и слышать об этом не хочу!

\- Да и рассказывать особо нечего. Это длилось недолго, секунд тридцать, наверное. Это было довольно хорошо, подумал я тогда.

\- Понял, о’кей, хорошо поговорили, Артур, а теперь давай…

\- Ленни, мой мальчик, я пытаюсь дать тебе совет.

\- Какой совет? Держаться подальше от Датча в свой день рожденья?

Артур хихикает:

\- Ну… да. Но вот что я скажу. Это того не стоит, если делать это не с кем-то особенным.

Кажется, теперь Ленни наконец-то понял, к чему этот разговор.

\- С кем-то вроде Чарльза? – подсказывает он. Артур мычит что-то в знак согласия, встряхивается и начинает насвистывать «Ring Dang Do».

Внезапно Ленни догадывается, для чего будет использоваться его вазелин.

\- Эй, слушай, - говорит он, шаря в темноте в поисках баночки. – Знаешь что, лучше иди и одолжи его у Билла, если собираешься использовать его для…

\- Ленни, мы с Чарльзом хотим просто…

\- Нет, нет, не говори…

Дверь открывается снова, заливая комнату светом, и в дверном проеме появляется огромный силуэт, еще больше, чем Артур.

\- Артур? – Чарльз шепчет в комнату – именно шепчет. – Ты здесь?

\- Чарльз! Давай сюда, Ленни дал нам вазелин! – кричит Артур, и хорошо, что остальные члены банды в передней комнате как раз сейчас вместе подхватили громкую песню, потому что кричал он так громко, что мог бы разбудить мертвеца. Чарльз закрывает дверь и пересекает комнату, ступая невероятно бесшумно, хотя по довольному звуку, который издает Артур, сразу становится ясно, когда он садится рядом с ним.

Даже учитывая, что Билл продолжает храпеть, а вечеринка в самом разгаре, звук пробки, выдергиваемой из банки вазелина, кажется оглушительным. Ленни хочет её схватить, но теперь, когда эти двое практически навалились друг на друга, ему страшно даже подумать, _что именно_ он может схватить. По какому-то ужасному проклятию глаза Ленни уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы различить их общие очертания. Он видит, как Артур берет руку Чарльза, целует ее в ладонь, а потом…

Начинает массировать её смазанными вазелином пальцами.

\- Так лучше, милый? – спрашивает Артур.

\- Да, - соглашается Чарльз тихим и нежным голосом, глядя на то, как пальцы Артура прижимаются к его ладони. – Так хорошо.

Ожог на руке, который Чарльз получил в Блэкуотере, был одной из немногих неудач в том, что в остальном было безупречно выполненной работой. Кожа заживает, но она слишком натянутая и нежная, чтобы двигать рукой, что должно быть не только неудобно, но и обидно для кого-то настолько трудолюбивого, как Чарльз. Ленни уверен, что в какой-то момент он видел, как Хозия смешивал для него мазь из трав. Теперь же пьяный в стельку Артур нежно мажет руку своего возлюбленного одолженным вазелином, чтобы облегчить дискомфорт.

Момент настолько интимный, что Ленни чувствует себя Подглядывающим Томом. Он не должен на это смотреть. Он представляет, каково это, когда кто-то (кто-то с сияющими глазами, мягкой улыбкой и длинными тёмными волосами) держит его руку с таким обожанием. Шепчет ему тёплые и нежные слова, как будто они вдвоём одни во всём мире.

Должно быть, от этих мыслей с его губ сорвался вздох, потому что Чарльз внезапно поворачивается к нему, его глаза блестят в темноте комнаты.

\- О. Привет, - говорит Чарльз спокойно. Слишком спокойно.

\- _Пока!_ – Ленни выпрыгивает из спальника и спасается бегством.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, и всем достаточно весело, чтобы абсолютно не замечать совершенно смущенного, совершенно измученного Ленни, шатающегося вокруг в своем нательном комбинезоне. Дух алкоголя настолько силён, что у Ленни щиплет глаза. Датч и Хозия увлечены оживлённым спором о том, кто из них больше сделал для недавнего успеха, вокруг них полупьяные зрители вертят головами туда-сюда, следя за каждым словесным ударом. Неподалеку Мак и Дэйви обмениваются настоящими ударами, схватившись в кулачном бою. Голос Карен выводит мелодию песни, к ней присоединяется Дядюшка, поющий невпопад совершенно другой куплет. Пёс Каин завывает в унисон.

Ленни крепко зажмуривается и, спотыкаясь, бредёт через комнату.

Шон стоит в дальнем конце комнаты перед открытым окном, слегка покачиваясь. Холодный ветер – леденящее душу напоминание о том, что Ленни предстоит пережить всего через несколько часов – не в силах остудить румяное лицо Шона. Он лучезарно улыбается Ленни, когда замечает его, и небрежно обнимает его за плечи.

\- Саммерс! – выдыхает он Ленни прямо в лицо, и в этом дыхании больше виски, чем воздуха. – А я думал, ты спишь.

\- Я пытался, - бормочет Ленни.

\- Я заметил, как этот старый негодяй Морган шёл в спальню. Хорошо, что ты уже проснулся, а то бы насмотрелся кошмаров от такой рожи! – Шон смеётся над собственной шуткой, притягивая Ленни ближе, и Ленни не может сдержать слабую улыбку.

\- Ага, - соглашается он. – Зрелище то ещё.

Громкие, буйные и пугающе обаятельные - пьяный Артур и пьяный Шон практически одинаковы, хотя оба они умрут от стыда, услышав это. По правде говоря, Ленни очень любит их обоих.

\- Значит, сейчас тебе придётся выпить с мистером Магуайром, а? – Шон делает очередной глоток из бутылки, потом с силой толкает её Ленни в грудь, и Ленни едва успевает её поймать, прежде чем она выскользнет из руки Шона. Он задумывается. Выпивка поможет ему расслабиться, в чем он очень нуждается, особенно когда шум за спиной становится еще громче. Совсем немного, по маленькой… но с Шоном никогда не бывает «по маленькой».

\- Эээ… наверное, в другой раз.

\- Даваааай, Саммерс!

\- Дай мне прикурить, - раздаётся чей-то голос.

\- Прикурить? Я думал, ты бросил, но ладно, - Шон начинает хлопать себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. – Так и знал, что долго не продержишься! – Он находит пачку сигарет и начинает доставать одну для Ленни.

\- Эээ… - снова начинает Ленни. Джон, настоящий заказчик сигареты, стоит за окном и заглядывает внутрь, как разъяренный кот. Так вот как сегодня выглядит смена вахты. Нос красный, стискивающие винтовку руки бледные, как полотно. Промокший до нитки и чертовски несчастный.

Шон продолжает протягивать Ленни сигарету, буквально тыкая её ему в губы, по-прежнему не замечая Джона снаружи. Ленни забирает и её, и спичку из неуклюжих пальцев Шона, зажигает сигарету и протягивает ее Джону.

\- Марстон! – изумлённо говорит Шон. – Посмотрите-ка на него! Искупался в первый раз за год! – Он едва успевает договорить, прежде чем разражается хохотом. Да уж, он определённо такой же, как пьяный Артур.

\- Посмотрим, как будешь смеяться, когда придёт твоя очередь стоять тут, - жалобно говорит Джон, весь дрожа, хмуря брови и втягивая сигаретный дым с такой жадностью, будто пытается надышаться перед смертью. Шон находит это ужасно забавным.

\- Не-а, это не я оказался таким неудачником, чтобы вытянуть короткую соломинку, Золотой Мальчик. А то бы бегал между дождевыми каплями, - Шон оглядывается назад, в главную комнату, где остальная банда, похоже, начинает что-то вроде джиги. – Кто же был этот бедолага…

\- Это был я, - стонет Ленни.

\- Готов поменяться в любое время, - говорит Джон. Звучит это угрожающе, как и всё, что Джон говорит, когда он не в духе. Через пару часов придёт черёд Ленни дрожать под проливным дождём, а он всё ещё не сомкнул глаз. Он бы заплакал, если бы глаза не болели так сильно, но заснуть он ещё долго не сможет. Похоже, на это и надеяться не стоит.

\- Ладно, - соглашается Ленни, повесив голову, - давай так и сделаем.

Джон сияет, как рассвет.

\- Серьёзно? Ну, тогда встретимся у дверей.

Ленни тащится обратно в спальню – одеваться. Храп Билла не прекращается, но теперь к нему присоединился храп Артура. Чарльз рядом, не отрывает от него глаз. Будь он проклят, если они с Артуром не похожи на двух маленьких щенков, свернувшихся вместе. Как только Артур протрезвеет и очухается с похмелья, Ленни придётся заверить его, что да, он определённо нравится Чарльзу.

Наверняка к тому времени Ленни уже промокнет до нитки, промёрзнет до костей, и будет ещё более измотанным, чем сейчас.

Дождь все еще льет как из ведра. Ленни выглядывает наружу. Всё, что он видит – это тусклый свет в окнах маленького домика, где некоторые девушки спят вдали от шума и суматохи остальной банды.

Саммерс, ты идиот. Почему это не пришло ему в голову раньше?..

Он натягивает сапоги и шляпу и несётся через главную комнату. Три предложения виски и один вызов на игру в пятипалое филе доносятся ему вслед, но он уклоняется от всех и вылетает через парадную дверь. Через секунду он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и со всех ног бежит через двор.

\- ЛЕННИ! – вопит наполовину сбитый с толку Джон, перекрикивая дождь.

\- Я передумал! – кричит ему Ленни, как только ему удаётся укрыться под навесом над дверью маленького домика. – Ты закончи свою смену.

\- Какого чёрта?! – рычит Джон. Дождь заглушает его достаточно, чтобы это не волновало Ленни, и всё же он готов поклясться, что слышит смех Шона, прежде чем дверь за ним закрывается.

Тусклая лампа, горящая в углу, даёт ровно столько света, чтобы Ленни мог увидеть спящие фигуры по всей комнате. Гримшоу в кои-то веки выглядит умиротворённой, точно ангел, маленький Джек прижимается к маминому боку. Ленни тихонько стаскивает мокрые шляпу и куртку, чтобы повесить их у двери. Даже короткой пробежки под дождём хватило, чтобы они промокли насквозь – хорошо, что он не провёл там больше времени. У него ещё есть пара часов, чтобы немного поспать в этой благословенной тишине.

\- Ленни, - раздаётся нежный голос, - это ты?

На другом конце комнаты Дженни приподнялась на локте. Она сонно моргает, глядя на него. Кажется, Ленни наконец-то уснул, и всё это – очень хороший сон.

\- А, да. Это я, - шепчет он в ответ. Он точно спит, или повернул не туда по дороге к маленькому домику и попал в рай, потому что Дженни манит его к себе. Ленни осторожно пробирается через комнату, обходя спящих на полу людей, пока не оказывается рядом с ней.

\- Не спится? – шепчет она. Ленни молча кивает, когда она подвигается, чтобы освободить ему место на спальном мешке. - Полежи здесь немного. У тебя ведь через несколько часов смена вахты, не так ли?

\- Да… - это всё, что удаётся сказать Ленни. Он осторожно вытягивается рядом с ней. Её рука находит его, и их ладони прижимаются друг к другу. Она улыбается ему.

\- Здесь ты задремлешь в мгновение ока. Просто закрой глаза, и слушай дождь…

Дождь? Ох, да. Ленни совсем об этом забыл. Ему нужно выйти наружу через пару часов. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы попытаться поспать, пока есть возможность.

Затем Дженни испускает тихий мягкий вздох, её ресницы трепещут, глаза закрываются. Она придвигается близко, так близко, что прижимается головой к его груди, так близко, что Ленни чувствует тепло её тела, и теплее всего там, где всё ещё сплетены вместе их пальцы.

К чёрту сон. Ленни не пропустит ни секунды из этого.


End file.
